Stubborn Love to be Admitted
by X-DarkMoonlight77-X
Summary: Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask,and his past guards are finding themselves stuck in the Rainbow Crystal situation.What happens when it seems they have no choice but to join each other?Identities,complicated romances,working to save the world,and...vacation too.
1. Chapter 1 Summer:Free Season

_~Chapter 1~  
Summer:Free Season_

X---Lita---X

"I'm sorry,I'm not gentle.I can say if it's in my dreams..." I sang the words to myself as I bustled around in my I stopped after the first line,forgetting the rest of the was early in the morning,about eight.I had just washed up from the bathroom and was making myself time,it was going to be a perfect omelet with all my favorite ,I'd just grab a granola bar from the counter and eat it on my way to maybe I would take one of the muffins I had baked when they were didn't sound like something I would do since I was so proficient in my culinary skills.I'd prefer to make my own breakfast in the mornings,but I just didn't have that kind of time made today so different?Well,it was summer vacation school year ended yesterday at exactly three o' then on to the first day of school again,I had all the free time in the world to do whatever I out the window in front of the sink,I smiled at the clear,blue skies and hoped it would be the same not,at least today would have some natural beauty that everyone would admire.

I washed me hands and then took out all the ingredients for my breakfast -of course,already cubed onions,cheese,bacon bits,and some lettuce I like to throw in to make it a little wasn't going to be a made-for-diner-menus omelet,but it was going to be my breakfast.I would take time on it to make it just 'd be sort of a celebration for the first day of summer break.I went over to the stove and turned it on,throwing the pan on to warm it up.I waited patiently,taking out a plate and setting the table for myself to keep me it was warm enough,I took out the butter and slicked the inside of the pan so that the omelet wouldn't stick when it was that,I cracked two eggs into the pan and waited for the first side of the omelet to turn into a solid the same time,I wondered what I'd do after was great having all the free time and everything,but it was also strange to have it.I was so used to just getting up in the morning and going to only time I'd have free time was after school in the noon ,that was when I hung out with my at night,I studied or did my homework for an hour before calling it a day and getting to could call it a with school and homework being cut out of her little 'schedule',that left her hours to do only problem was:what?What would I do?The smell of eggs coming from the pan suddenly reminded me about what I was doing.

"Crap!" As quickly as I could,I threw in my ingredients and flipped the egg over so it was a I saw the light brown spots on the other side of the egg,I realized I had flipped it over just before it would start this time,I thought.

I sprinkled some salt randomly on the egg as it was finishing up.I could already smell the familiar omelet 'd been a while since I had made my own...I could faintly remember the taste of my own breakfast.I frowned at the thought,feeling there was one thing a future chef should have,it would be a sense of includes an expectant taste,which meant you knew what taste to expect if you've already eaten the food on the other hand,cooking failures also revealed that you could learn from them.I wasn't sure what to learn from not having an expectant taste though.

When the omelet was finally done,I turned off the stove and slid it onto my I put all the dirty dishes in the sink,reminding myself to throw them in the dishwasher later instead of just leaving them ,I grabbed a fork and took my plate into the living room.I planned on eating at the table,but it'd just be too quiet and long silences made her the good ol' TV would keep me company.

I grabbed the remote and clicked it on,watching the screen fill with color as I sat down on my comfy I began on my omelet,savoring the first bite and calling it a successful dish once again.I changed the TV to my favorite channel and soon I was all good.I still had my PJs on and I was glad I didn't change into day clothes yet-it was nice just like this.I could get used to doing this everyday.

X---Ami---X

"Ami,could you write down 's temperature?" my mom asked me as she worked with the patient next to .I nodded as I slipped on one of her extra,white doctor coats. "Sure."

" health report sheet is on that clipboard over observe and fill out as much as you can." said mom. "Thanks,dear."

I smiled and took the clipboard from the counter behind at ,who was still fast asleep,I gently stuck a thermometer under her arm and watched as the red bulb rose stopped somewhere at the very top and I recorded her high temperature:ninety-nine point ninety away,I jumped to the theory that she was coming up with a fever,but I poked around first to make sure.I studied her position the bed and it looked as if she were curling up due to the cold.I nodded and noticed how pale she was in her I placed my gloved hand on her forehead just to finally make sure. "Okay,it seems she has a fever,mom."

"Well,follow procedures and we'll see how she feels when she wakes up." mom replied. "You know them,right?"

"Memorized." I said,going over to the sink and wetting a small cloth with cold water.

"I'll have to tell the nurses to change her usual breakfast today." mom set down her clipboard on the counter. "I'll be right you keep an eye on Lanna while I'm gone,Ami?It'll just be a few minutes."

I glanced at the other patient and smiled. "I'm not a course I can watch them." She smiled and left the room while I placed the wet cloth on 's completing the rest of the 'fever procdures' on her,I sat down on the doctor's chair and watched the patients as they continued was eight o' clock exactly when I checked the time.I've been here since five in the ,working with my mom in the hospital was rather enjoyable considering my future career as a break was a great time to start doing some very well replaced school for and any day I wanted,I could come with mom to the hospital and work with her ,I'd made friends with the other doctors,some of the nurses,and even the was only the first day of vacation and I was now getting used to could be like a summer job without getting this was better than staying at home and doing nothing.

Five minutes later,mom returned again. "Anything happen with our two patients?"

"'re doing fine,though." I answered,getting up up from my seat. "Do you need anything else done?"

She picked up her clipboard again and pondered over my she shook her head and said, "Why don't you take a break?I don't think Lanna or are going to be waking up anytime soon."

"Are you sure?" I asked,taking my gloves off and laying them down by the nodded and I made my way out,heading to the break room.I met one of my nurse friends when I got there.

"Hey,Ami!Oooh,are you on break?Me too!" Sasha was one of the more adolescent ones,but she was still ,I tend to find her annoying most of the time.

"Uh, are you doing with your training,Sasha?" I asked her,hoping she wouldn't get so 'squeal-y'.

"Oh,I'm glad you asked!I'm doing great!" she girl seemed to be beaming. "Mary said that I'd be a successful nurse as long as I calmed down a bit,though.I didn't know what she meant by you?"

I shrugged,not wanting to hurt her feelings. "No,not I'm doing really good with helping my mom as well."

"Cool!So if we both become really good doctors and nurses,then we could work together here for a loooong time!"  
I smiled but inside I disagreed was nice,but I'd like to stay distant friends rather than close friends.I made myself some decafe coffee as she talked to I was barely listening until after I'd made was nothing to do then,but listen.

"So then the guy said,I wanted green jello,not red!" she went on with her story and I was one of the least enjoyable things about working in the hospital-having to socialize with people you'd rather not talk to.

X---Mina---X

"Shopping!" I beamed all around familiar racks of which to display merchandise,the escalators,the crowded hallways,and all of the fellow shoppers.I was finally reunited with my second home. "This is it!Time to buy my summer wardrobe!Glorious outfits and apparel!Now school can't even stop me!" I rushed over to my favorite store,then I planned to work my way down to my least I saw all the clothes on the racks,I was exploding with happiness was as if someone had...well,I couldn't see how I could compare anything with ,I plunged towards them and began searching for my garment had a different feel at my one a different ,silk,cotton,linen,denim...it felt so good to be able to have freedom at my number one favorite place in the world:the I glanced up,there were friendly clerks waiting to assist me or anyone else who needed was like having your own personal maid or servant(servant wasn't a term I liked to use, though).

When I would get home,which most likely-knowing me-wouldn't be until the afternoon,Artemis would try to make me feel sorry and guilty for leaving it was true that I snuck out before he woke I didn't,he'd be so snappy and for a cat he was loaded with complaints if I took him with was like listening to Serena whine when the Raye made her participate in study could one little cat be so irritable?Ha,well,Artemis wasn't just a normal wonder animals weren't made for human him at home wasn't a very great idea either since no one paid attention to fact,my parents weren't even he was all .Double guilt for me.I better get my shopping done hastily then.I I rushed with shopping,I usually end up with a bad was something that couldn't and shouldn't be rushed.

My eyes caught a really cute,yellow tank top and I grabbed it right ,I checked the essentials of buying clothes in my little -Size,view,and price.I smiled in contentment when it would turn out to be my first people would call me crazy to be so serious about shopping,but they( don't understand how it's like a hobby to is like a sport with those jocks-it's one of the main prospects in my me an airhead?Blah.I bet they're called a bunch of names too.I'm who I am.

For the next hour,I didn't allow myself to think about any of this nonsense.I was better than that to let judgement get to me.I didn't even understand how it even got into my ,I was reminded that it was summer vacation and that it was time for me to let loose and be all the stress of school be washed away and let my true self back the time I had finally left that first store,I was only carrying two shopping bags full of my I knew that as the rest of the morning would progress,I'd be struggling and fumbling with all the shopping bags I'd be I'll have enough money left to tip one of the employees here to do it for me.I almost doubted it as I darted to another store with a sale sign just flashing out like a sign in neon to self Mina:Don't go overboard.

X---Raye---X

"That every heart has a chance..." I sung the words to myself,writing the lyrics down on my wind blew in my face and I was glad that I had decided to tie my hair down to a low ponytail.I'd be frustrated right now if it were in my ,I was calmly enjoying the morning outside,sitting on the steps of the concert hall.

Grandpa was nice enough today to relieve me of said that I should have the first day of summer break all to myself to do whatever I .The school year ended yesterday and ever since I woke up today I've been in a good ?Wouldn't anyone be happy about having more freedom and time to do what you wanted?I certainly now,I was writing a song that I had started last I hadn't been able to get back to it until genre was sort of a slow rhythmic,melodic,love song that I wasn't really basing it on specific was just how I imagined my first real relationship would I meant real relationship,not the ones that are just temporary to make up for your life being such a just a little fling.I really like how I had started it and it was going really great so far.

I know that I'm good at a lot of things so I know that one of my dreams will be my the summer this year,I have lots of time to work on either or possibly all of writing was one,priestress training was my life long one that I planned to keep in my life till...whenever I'm not able to anymore,law school...my mind froze.I guess I had too many to it was my songs I was working on I had gotten my talent?I really don't I was just born with ,I feel like some of my songs are really familiar because of the way I just write a whole song straight through without even thinking about it-which is only once in a while.I feel like I've already written it before or I realize that I haven't even heard it 's really strange because at times,I experience a feeling that's like my song writing talent goes back to some ancient time before.I used to think my ancestors wrote songs,but doubted it because most of them were professions in priesting or martial arts,as I remember grandpa told me.I'm the only one in my family line with more than one 's something I like to be proud of.

Another breeze came by and flipped the pages in my notebook continuously until I stuck my finger in between the sheets.I turned the pages back and read over my was almost finished,but not quite.I just needed one more verse and then the final ,what more inspiration could I get than out here on a perfect day?I spotted a middle aged couple not too far away on the sidewalk and imagined how they were progressing with how they were in contact:held hands with each other's fingers through the other's.I wasn't one to be so judgmental,but I guessed they were at a point of ,I felt a pinch of envy.I couldn't be so jealous because I barely knew I couldn't help but wish that I had someone.

I ,a summer thought was like swallowing a butterfly and having it flutter around inside more I thought about it,the more I hoped I'd be lucky enough to have one this ,there were four days,five weeks,and one month worth of could happen.

A raven flew down and landed at my I looked closer,I recognized it to be one of my friends who visited me at the temple during those spiritual eyes,it stared at me with sort of a bird poker face.I couldn't read its expression,but I knew it was glad to see me.

"I'll bet you've been looking for me all over,haven't you?" I said to a slight drop of its head,I knew it had said a single,calm motion,I outstretched my index finger and let it perch on hesitating,it hopped on and I could've sworn I was able to think better with it on like this were...unexplainable.

X---Serena---X

"Okay,let's check." I said,looking at all the food and snacks laid out on the coffee table. "Donuts,cookies,popcorn,chips,muffins,and my jelly ,all set!" I sighed in satisfaction and clicked on the TV with the remote.I grabbed a muffin a took a big was the first day of summer break and I was going to spend it pigging out in front of the television...all day if it was the bell had rung for dismissal yesterday,I had already forgotten Miss Haruna and all my teachers,homework,and the school way was I going to take classes or do anything so educational-relating to school-because summer was my free period that would last longer than just thirty was one of my favorite times of the whole was easy to say why.

Sammy came into the room and halted at the coffee table,staring at all the snacks and then at a mocking look,he scoffed, "You are the biggest,lazy glutton in the whole world,you know."

I glared at him,wanting to take something and throw it at since I resisted the urge to prevent from being grounded on any accounts this summer,I kept my cool and only let the violence out verbally.I wasn't about to get myself in deep trouble and waste my freedom. "Take something and go." His expression didn't change,but it looked as if he were expecting more from ,in your little dreams,kid.I'm watching my actions this time,I thought.

"I'll take a donut...and this jelly roll." his impish hands reached over and took one of my jelly !The nerve of the little brat.A donut was already torture and the jelly roll was like sticking needles in my two of us showed no mercy towards each ,it would be ,I glowered,not wanting to show the irritation that I knew he was expecting to see.

"I'd say thanks,but I wouldn't want to waste my breath." he took a bite out of the donut and went on his way out of the I could loose it,mom came in the room-dressed to go as she saw the junk food,she shook her head in disapproval.

"Serena,I know it's the first day,but isn't all this just a bit too much?" she said,putting her hands on her hips.

"Where are you dressed out to go to mom?" I asked,hoping to distract her from the question.

"Don't try to change the subject, I'm going to the grocery store." she replied. "Now I don't want you to get cavaties."

I sighed,returning my attention to the TV. "Fine,I'll try not to scarf it all down."

"All right, maybe I shouldn't be so worried on buying too many snacks." she said,her voice getting distant as she turned around and left. "You kids don't need more sugar than vegetables."

I ?You got to be kidding I eat one of those I down at my snacks,I decided that maybe I should cut down on all,I'll be going to the arcade more way there'll be enough goodies here at home for me to enjoy the whole summer.I reached over and took the box of jelly rolls.I took a bite out of one after just finishing my ...big joke.I can get that in other foods.I mean,fruit salads are okay...sprinkle some sugar on top that is.I thought about it for a moment and then kicked back,pushing all my worries and problems away-as if I had any right this point,I'm going to relax as if I were some place better-as if where I was wasn't home sweet home.

Bzzzzz...bzzzzz...The sound of my cellphone vibrating woke me and before I could realize I had fallen asleep,I grabbed my phone and answered voice sounded lethargic. "Hello?"

"I knew it!You were napping,weren't you?" Mina's voice came through in her strong woke me up a little.

"I wasn't napping.I fell asleep when I was...watching TV." I looked up to see the television was still on.I yawned and stretched.

"Uh-huh,'s typical you,Serena." she said.

I frowned at the way she said it. "What time is it?"

"Let's see..um...oh,wow.I lost track of time 's one o' clock on the dot." she answered,sounding once,I sat up from the couch on which I was curled up had been that long?I had spent too much time in more I thought about it,my summer really wasn't thought through yet.

"I need to do something other than lie around the house." I said,bringing myself to stand up. "I feel bored all of a sudden."

"Well put your shoes on!This is the exact reason I called!" she said in a brighter tone. "Lita meet her at the fountain square."

I clicked the TV off and started cleaning the coffee table of the snacks. "Just what I need,something to actually are you at?"

"I'm coming down your street.I just dropped my bags off at my house." she replied.I glanced at the window and hurried.I still had to change, considering that I was still in my sleepwear.

Soon enough,I hung up the phone and put all the junk food I quickly made my way upstairs to change clothes.I ended up in a plain,pink tube top,a grey,pleated miniskirt,and matching grey was pretty cute outfit for some clothes I just grabbed in my closet.

Outside,I met Mina at the end of my driveway.

"Serena!All set?" she asked when I had caught up with her. "Wow,I'm liking the outfit!It's almost as good as mine."

I rolled my and her fashion comments. "Come on,let's Ami and Raye,they're already 're probably the last ones."

"They need to realize that we can't be as on time as they are." she said as we began to walk. "Jeez,what do you do for patience in this town?"

I laughed in were the slow ones of the 's just our gets so ,it was something we needed to work usually got us in trouble. "Can't get any faster."

"Nope." she glanced at the time on her cellphone and then looked up in a sudden,brisk motion.A cross expression between nervousness and sarcastic amusement was set on her face.I looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong all of a sudden?"

"Hey,Serena,maybe..." Mina grabbed my wrist,walking a little faster. "You know,it's okay to be late at times,but when you're late like say,fifteen minutes?You might want to-"

"We're getting an earful!" I pulled her with me as I took off as fast as a fired missile or bullet. "If we're that late,we might as well be-"

"Keep talking and we won't be able to pay attention where we're going!" she advised.I didn't reply back-and I was smart not to almost hit a lampost.

"We're here!" I tapped my foot impatiently,half aggravated over the two airheads being late once was so...normal of them after being friends with them for so just steams me sometimes how they're never on time,let alone early for the meatball ,it's like they're human turtles or something.I sent them both a peevish look. "It was about twenty minutes ago sound familiar to you?"

"Hey...I was told..." Serena breathed between small sentence fragments. "by Mina and...she's the late one!"

Mina glared at her,her breathing uneven as must've made a run for it,realizing how late they were. "Oh,now you're pinning it down on me?!"

"It's true!" meatball brain argued,her hands balling into fists and arms tight at her sides.

I interrupted before I got even more time I decided to let them off,cut them some slack with my chewing out.I didn't want to be the one wasting more time with my protests. "Drop 's predictable that you two would be arriving with sweat rolling down your necks and jagged breaths." Glancing over at Ami and Lita's expressions,I wondered how they kept it in all this time,they've tolerated the tardiness while I always complain.I never understood why or I was born with the essence of fire in me and that's how I got my attitude?Fire was my element,after all.I hadn't a clue though.

"Stop with the criticizing,'s the first day of freedom season." Lita smiled. "Any one of us could be lazy pigs today."

"I probably would've been the latest if my mom hadn't insisted to let me go." said Ami,agreeing without a thought.

I almost wanted to snap at them for their easy going you always let them off like that,they'll never of course it was okay for me because I always scold were right was just the beginning of summer.I had plenty of other days to lecture was already wasted having to wait for them.I quickly reminded myself to cut them some slack so I wouldn't forget. I also reminded myself that I needed to chew them out for it one day-as if they'd learn was hard to believe that they could learn anything,but with observation,they actually had a was pea-sized,to be theoretical. "As long as they're here now." I finally said,pulling myself out of my thoughts.

Serena looked at me instantly,both eyebrows raised. "Are you serious,Raye?You're not going to screech?"

"Fortunately for you." I nodded.I folded my arms. "But don't be expectant of the same action every only reason I'm letting loose this time is because it's summer,like Lita said."

Mina and her looked at each other with relieved they were fearing me and my telling off?About time.I can control their habits soon enough-not trying to be dominant or anything.

"Let's get going then.I promised Sasha that I'd walk her home later." said Ami,glancing at the time on her phone.

"Actually,I was hoping we'd just hang out here." said Lita,motioning around them. "It's a great scenery and there's not much people around."

We all looked around us,noticing the beauty of the fountain was beautifully sculptured stone with crystal blue water flowing steadily out towards the decorative figure in which the water flowed out of was of a pretty maiden with her hand held out as if observing an insect on ,water was spurting out of a little nozzle type thing for the the bottom of the fountain,there were several coins glistening in the sun,however,beneath the water.I watched for a brief moment a lady tossing a quarter in and taking a few seconds of fountain was like a wishing fountains were.

Surrounding the fountain were four,red,wooden could be connected in some sort of a square,like its ground was made of matching red bricks,but a shade the benches were green-trees,bushes,recreational flowers a community volunteer had there were the hedges fencing the place off,most likely to be secluded so as to bring serenity to the people here. It really did make the scene rather peaceful with the few number of people around of a perfect landscape just for this day.

"Well,I is rather an ideal place to hangout on a day like this." Ami said,approving the space.

"'s either we stay where we are or someone carries me." Serena dropped down on one of the benches. "My feet are killing me!Flats were not made to run in!"

I almost smiled. "Your fault." As expected,she glared at me.

"It's settled then." Lita opened the tote bag purse thing she was wearing. "I bought slushies before I wants one?"

"I do." a husky sounding voice answered.

X---Serena---X

I looked up from the ground and saw Nephrite,tall and mannish,but long,brown hair was tied back in a wore a plain,green shirt and black jeans-casual eyes were on Lita when he said, "I'll have red."

Lita narrowed her eyes but stretched out a smile. " only." At that moment,Jadeite ran in on the scene,followed by Kunzite.

"Neph,you left me with Jadeite!" Kunzite said,oblivious to us girls. "Why the hell did you take off?"

"Kunz was so boring Neph!You should've taken me with you!" Jadeite whined.

Nephrite sighed and shielded his eyes from them. "Why can't I have one moment without you two complaining about each other?That's why I'm not the head of the apartment,Darien is!I shouldn't have to deal with you!"

"What?Trying to get rid of us all?" said Kunzite. "I thought you promised to babysit Jed with me?"  
" I need a few minutes by myself!" Nephrite replied. "It's bad enough with Jadeite being so juvenile!"

Mina cleared her throat then,interrupting. "Hey when'd you two get married?I didn't get an invitation."

The three looked and realized their us than the public,I thought.

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked,looking bemused.

Raye rolled her eyes. "You're bickering like a married couple with marital Jadeite's the son whose between it all." The guys looked pretty embarrassed until one of them decided to change the subject.

"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Kunzite observed the area. "The fountain square?"

"What does it look like?" Mina asked rhetorically,putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't know,but can I stay and watch?" Jadeite went around Nephrite and sat back on one of the benches.

Raye glared. "If this were a guy-girl meet up thing,I wouldn't have if you were invited."

"Feisty,aren't we now Raye?" he grinned,watching her eyes light up in raven-headed girl took a step forward in warning as Nephrite dragged him off the bench again.

"Jeez,you never let me have any fun." complained Jadeite,rubbing the place on his forearm where he'd grabbed him.

"If you must know,it's a girl gathering so we can spend the first day of summer together." said Ami. "Well,atleast part of it."

Nephrite smiled in a way that was rather friendly. "We shouldn't be bothering you, I just stopped by for a hi." He turned to Kunzite,who was already a sigh,he took hold of Jadeite's forearm again,leading him away from the blond winked at Raye before he was gone around the her,she took it as if it were an insult.

"Well,that was interesting." Mina stated.

I couldn't help but smile tauntingly when I looked towards Raye. "Got yourself an adolescent admirer,huh Raye?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back on the nearest bench. "More like stalker.I heard from Chad that he's been spotting some idiots hiding in bushes outside the temple.I'm afraid that I'll find him hiding actually in the temple next time."

"You know,he might not seem the perfect personality match for you-" Lita started,taking out slushies now.

"Of course he's not a personaliy match!" Raye repeated the words. "I'm hard-working,he's lazy.I have dreams,he makes his life up as he goes.I'm sane,he's retarded!Not to mention a happy-go-lucky takes everything that comes at him and most of the time he takes it while he's laidback!"

Lita nodded calmly,as if everything she just said didn't matter. " then again,you make a great visual looks good with you and vice versa."

I nearly fell from my standing place after seeing that 'are you crazy?' expression appear on Raye's 's like one of the most funniest moments in I caught my breath again,I said, "Nice one,Lita."

"No,I'm looks are date material,but just not my type or anything." Lita told her. "Somehow,he locks down with just you Raye."  
Raye tried to keep her cool,considering that she was actually being serious about clenched teeth,she said, "That obnoxious jackass doesn't stand a single chance with dismissed."

Everyone but Raye was in her nature to be no one wanted to get on Raye's bad side,not even the subject was dropped as if it had never come up.

"So anyways,how was everyone's morning?" Ami asked,taking the styrofoam cup Lita handed her.

Mina spoke up before anyone one else could. "Fabulous!You'll never guess where I've b-"

"The mall." everyone were of course it was so ordinary Mina would spend free time at the mall,doing nothing else but-

"Yes!Shopping!" Mina's voice cut across my danced around us all in a gleeful manner. "I reunited with all my favorite shops!I was able to buy things and-"

"Well I had the morning to myself and thought I'd clean out the rooms in my apartment.I didn't realize how much junk I had." Lita interrupted one really cared for what Mina had done because we already knew it she'd done it was easily predicted with some relation to shopping or the mall.I wasn't one to judge on Mina though because I liked to go shopping too-just not so obsessive over it as she I looked back at the other blond again,she was pouting-one who didn't take interruption very well.

"Gramps gave me the day off and instead of doing chores in the morning for once,I was at the concert hall working on my songs." said passed her another styrofoam cup,and finally me and ,I stabbed my straw through and started on my slushie.

"What about you Ami?" asked Lita.

Ami smiled. "I went with my mom to the 's letting me come along with her to do some observing and even training."

"Really?That's you wear the white coat and have a hands-on experience?" Raye responded.

" was really interesting.I got to meet other doctors and work with patients." she nodded. "It was 'd you do,Serena?"

Before I could answer,I felt a ice-cold pain in my head and shut my eyes tight. "Brain freeze!"

X---NegaVerse---X

"Hahahaha!" Queen Beryl laughed in that wicked,cold laugh of made even the toughest of the surrounding monsters and yomens ,neither of the two generals moved as they bowed in her prescence,one knee on the filthy floor and the other behind them.

"It is finally done,Kunzite,Zoisite!" she announced,focusing on the vast amount of energy floating in the middle of the room. "The energy needed is collected!"

"My queen,we have been loyal all this time to not question your orders of collecting all this energy." Kunzite started.

"If not disrespectful,may we ask why?" said Zoisite,barely looking up.

Again,that dreadful cackle rang through their ears. "My dear generals,do not fear,for I will not punish you of your questioning!At this moment,a new mission begins!One that is a far step into our ruling of the universe!"

The generals looked up then as the enormous ball of energy glowed brightly.

"Just a touch of my power and we will have it." said her hands over it,they hovered over the long,her dark power was overtaking the she let her hands fall,the energy-now black-began to shift in shape,transforming into something time,it shrunk and the glowing dimmed as a small,dark crystal floated to in an evil way,she cackled louder than whole throne room shook at her voice.

"Beautiful!The most that I've created in years!" she looking at the generals,she explained. "This dark crystal contains all the energy you've that energy and this crystal here,you'll be able to search for the Rainbow Crystals!"

"Rainbow Crystals?" Zoisite asked,sounding confused. "What are such crystals?"

"They are the one thing that will return my crystals and return my strongest warriors." she answered.

Kunzite widened his eyes,a flashback running through his head at that second. "The warriors...that helped destory the Moon Kingdom?"

"I'm glad you remember saves my breath." she said. "Now,you may remember them,but the Rainbow Crystals you do listen closely." She looked about as if someone other than the Negaverse would hear before she continued. "A millenium ago,we destroyed the Moon Kingdom.I was able to kill every living person in sight of their kind until only Queen Serenity,the arrogant ruler of the moon," she sneered,loathing the memory of the good generals seemed to know who she was talking about though. "was left.I was even able to annihilate her dear daughter and her worthless lover,Prince Endymion."

At that name,Kunzite suddenly tensed for some it was nothing,he shook it off.

"I was all ready to finally put an end to Queen Serenity,until she chose her own fate and used the last of her energy to seal everyone inside the Imperium Silver very crystal was so great,as Serenity always had it under protection.I've always tried to reason with her,to let me share the power within it,but she saw through me and denied my request every time." she glared at the floor for a moment,then resumed her story. "My warriors were taken away and they were the last in the crystal,it shattered and my warriors were separated into seven rainbow were reincarnated as everyone I destroyed on the Moon Kingdom had they were reincarnated as those warriors roam somewhere within the depths of modern Japan."

"So when do we come in?" Kunzite asked,brushing back his platinum hair.

Beryl smiled again. "Your newest mission is to find each of my reincarnated warriors with this dark you will use its power to take the crystal within need the crystals,more importantly." She answered before Zoisite could ask again. "If you aren't smart enough to put the answer together already,each crystal,when reunited,will create the Imperium Silver holds an awesome power that will definitely allow me to rule the universe forever!" she laughed and then stopped abruptly,sneering. "The Princess of the Moon will also be I will need nothing from she is found,if you find her,bring her to me.I want to vent revenge of me from her mother to her."

The generals nodded. "Yes,Queen will not fail you."

She replied, "Of course you won' don't believe I don't have generals have failed me more than once.I'm entrusting you with this is the only thing that will aid you in your search for the crystals and their my power will weaken me and still nothing will be revealed to be ." the crystal floated down to them and Zoisite took it in her hands. "Now let me point out one final thing." she said. "Your objective is to gather all the 't let anything be an time,the Sailor Scouts must lose the them and the Earth Defenders."

Kunzite and Zoisite clenched theirs fists and made a vow. "We won't."

.................

**Author's Note**

Hey,this is X-Darkmoonlight77-X with my,say,I dunno know,eighth attempt at a Sailor Moon fan fic?Well,this is my first fresh start at me say this first:I do not have an editor as of right now so please excuse any mistakes in punctuation marks or ,the document thing on this website keeps cutting out some of the words in my irritates oh-so much because it confuses readers and even I been on this site before?Yes.I've been so fond of this site and I plan to write more fan you want to know more about me,please check out my ,I'm not sure about the title of this story right now because I usually give my stories a title after finishing it.I might be late on letting chapters out because I have other things going on besides typing in front of the I already know that I don't have to thing is,I'm already on Chapter three of this 's been about three months since I've started it. :O Yeah,so,please see my profile every now and then for updates and new for reading.

(Please R&R too.)


	2. Chapter 2 A New Mission

_~Chapter 2~  
A New Mission_

_The crystals...get them...find yourself...all seven Rainbow Crystals...get them before they do...hurry..._

A whispery voice,unfamiliar,traveled through my head.I looked all around me but all I saw was blank enviorment confused me as I saw nothingness.I was afraid to move because I couldn't tell if I was floating or if I was on ground.I was the only one standing out with white ribbons wrapped around my body and was all strange and the voice in my head kept whispering of things I didn't understand.

_Find the crystals before they do...you cannot survive if you don't go...find them,save the world..._

Crystals?I repeated crystals?Who are you?

_Just go...find them before they do...save the world before it's too late...the Rainbow Crystals decide your fate..._

I voices got louder and repeated it I knew it,all I could hear were the words of Rainbow Crystals being said through a harsh :

_The Rainbow Crystals are the key to the princess._

My eyes were open then.I was back in my room,the moonlight spilling through my window and flooding my ,I sat up and realized all that I had seen and heard was a dream.A strange one,I heart beated inside me,a tad faster than it should,I noticed.I took a deep ,it was only the first night of summer and she was having weird dreams.

I thought about going back to sleep and forgetting it all,but I had a feeling that there was something just too strange about the dream.I didn't know why,but somehow I felt it was more important than I thought it.

I pushed the sheets off me and got out of this kind of stuff,I almost always went to the one person comforting enough to help me deal with it in the middle of the night.

"Serena,are you awake?" Luna pushed her way through her door,a somber look set on her feline face.

"Just the person I need to talk to." I sighed.I frowned at that instant,noticing her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you urgently." Luna's eyes were filled with significance. "But we'll need to gather the girls as well."

"Scout meeting?" I guessed,pulling out my communicator from me nightstand I pressed a button though,I felt I should tell Luna about my dream before I forgot. "Luna,I need to talk to you about something first."

"Can it wait?This is crucial." she said.I bit my lip and Luna's expression softened after another sighed calmly. "If you must."

At that,I told her all about my dream-quick to get it was surprising to find that Luna had understood all of mouth moved at lightning was as if I were babbling some foreign ,it seemed Luna had been paralyzed when I was frozen and looked as if she were pondering for a she nodded and said, "Call the 'll meet them outside the house."

Looking a little bewildered,I did as she said.I ignored the fact that she didn't even comment on my it something that irrelevant?After about twenty minutes,I went outside with Luna and found the girls waiting in sleepy stances.

"What's so-" Mina yawned. "important that my beauty sleep should be interrupted?"

"Not to be rude or anything,but couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" said Ami,blearily. "Oh wait,it's two in the 't it have waited until noon?"

Luna shook her head. "Let's just get to business before you all start dozing off in the driveway.

"We look like thugs meeting up for our next heist." Lita seemed to be the most awake of us all except for Luna and ?I was too curious over my dream and it had really kept me up so far. "Maybe we should hurry it up."

"All right up and pay attention.I'm going to have to lower my voice-you never know who eavesdrops." the cat said,squinting into the darkness as if she would see someone near the bushes.

"Why don't we just go inside?" Raye suggested,rubbing her eyes at the same time.

"I'm afraid Serena's parents will hear us." she replied,lowering her voice. "Now,I'm sure that at least one of you already realize this is a scout one involve vital details and information that lead to your biggest mission ever." With a jolt of their heads,we soon had all our attention focused. "I've told you about the moon princess already,right?"

We bobbed our heads up and down.

"Yes,well now I can at last tell you her story.A story that goes back a whole millennium." she said. "To start with,the moon princess was the daughter of Queen Serenity,the ruler of the Moon queen held up a serene and beautiful planet,Queen Beryl being jealous of her."

"Wait,Beryl was alive then?" Mina questioned,looking surprised. "I didn't realize that witch was _that_ old."

Luna continued. "Anyways,it was a while before the evil queen was able to gain enough power to invade the Moon Kingdom with her seven strongest tore up everything in their paths,going into war when Queen Serenity took as much defense as she could and sent on her own ,it was no the end,she was daughter,dead with no mercy from the evil was only until she was left did Serenity do the only thing she sacrificed herself and used her power to allow everyone killed to be reincarnated to future life on Earth."

"So you mean that the reincarnated princess might be among us?Somewhere in the world?" asked Ami.

"Yes." she nodded,turning to me. "Serena,this is where your dream enigmatically connects with the rest of the story."

I frowned. "It connects somehow?Is it something to do with the seven Rainbow Crystals?" How is my dream related to any of this?My head was sure to start spinning soon.

"Queen Serenity sacrificed herself with the Imperium Silver Crystal,a crystal that gave her an ultimate power to protect her kingdom and the held an extraordinary power that was dangerous in the wrong it,she saved everyone and then sealed Beryl's seven warriors into the crystal,hoping that they would never be released as they arrived the Earth,the crystal somehow shattered in seven separate Rainbow Crystals,holding each of the seven ,these warriors were reincarnated with the crystals inside you know what I mean,they have the crystal in the depths of their they wander somewhere on this Earth with them,most likely not evening knowing it."

"So,I don't get how this leads to another mission." Raye said.

"I know now that the Moon Princess we seek will not be revealed without the Imperium Silver Crystal." Luna said,that same somber look appearing in her eyes. "So we must set out on a new mission to search for the seven Rainbow they are reunited,the Imperium Silver Crystal will be formed once the Moon Princess will finally be revealed to ,she is the only one that will be able to defeat Queen Beryl once and for all."

"Search for the crystals." I whispered,recalling the words in my dream. "Luna,in my dream,the voice mentioned to find the crystals before they you have a clue on who 'they' might be?"

"I'm not sure,but it's possible that it meant the Negaverse." she answered. "And if the Negaverse wants to get involved,there's bound to be trouble brewing won't be long before the hag is caught up and sends her generals out on the musnt't allow her to gather all the crystals and revive the Silver will surely be able to take over the whole entire will be upon us and our fates shattered into misery."

Mina grimaced. "Jeez Luna,don't have to get so detailed with the disaster proned future get it."

"That's a lot to take in." Lita said. "I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep with that on my mind."

"Screw it.I was so wrapped up in my own summer plans I forgot about all the guaranteed interruptions that would spoil it all." said Raye,bopping herself in the head with her fist.

Ami sighed. "With this on our hands,I'll have to spend a lot of my attention on likely,I won't be able to go with my mom to the hospital so often."

I thought about the whole some reason,the thought of the Rainbow Crystals hit one of my was as if...I didn't even know how to explain one thing was really unusual for someone like me:I wasn't complaining about it at I sort of knew that trouble would start,conveniently at the beginning of summer wouldn't be in the way and this was one task needing some time on.

"I'm sorry for you all,that this came up right when you all need relaxing." Luna apologized for something that wasn't her fault. "Hopefully you'll be able to balance your life with this burdening you."

"Don't apologize Luna." I told her,feeling sorry. "None of it was caused by just came up at a bad time."

"Serena's shouldn't have to take blame." said Lita.

Luna smiled. " someone should take the liability."

"Definitely not you then." Ami agreed.

"Ugh.I still don't see why this couldn't have waited until tomorrow." Raye said. "Now I have that to think about.I don't see any crystals being taken right now."

"Yes,but you should be told before you might actually meet one of the crystal holders." said Luna. "That's right.I forgot to tell a crystal is taken from the holder,the reincarnate will transform into its true self:one of Beryl's that adds to your sack of problems."

" else before I leave?" Mina said,rubbing her arms as a breeze blew their way. "I'm leaving before I find out that I need to build a mansion in an hour."

Luna nodded. "All of you should go ahead 's still dark as it is,so be careful."

"Goodnight Serena." the girls went off in different directions.

I turned back to the house,many things running through my head at once that it was dizzying..Hopefully I'll be able to drive them all away so I can get some the back of my head,I doubted it.

When we had safely gotten back to my room,I sat up in bed with Luna beside me.I knew that neither me or her would be falling asleep so easily.

"Luna,how come you've never told us all this before?Why now?" I asked her,feeling the need for answers. "It would've saved us a lot of 's been researching all this time and now all of it's for nothing since there's only one way to find the princess."

Luna sighed. "I can't really explain one thing is for sure that I got all this intelligence through my dreams.I don't know,but something out there must've triggered time is going on and so we must move on 's not always time to stop just because we don't understand things."

I nodded. "This whole new situation...every time I hear of the princess,I feel...swayed."

"You're probably just getting used to the idea of a new mission." she said. "Especially one that advances seven crystals is much harder than you think.."

"I should realize that by should never be underestimated." I a sigh,I laid back on my pillow and closed my though,I was still wide awake.

Later in the afternoon,much of this was pushed 'd mostly returned to our normal selves.I was glad though that no one brought up what had taken place hours ago.I noticed that I didn't act myself when I thought about was like a moodier version of ,I felt much better and nearly forgot about the whole thing.

"The next time we have an emergency scout meeting,can it be through the phone or the communicator?" Mina sat at a private booth in the arcade,just hanging out together.

"Seriously.I almost got caught sneaking back into the temple last night." agreed hesitated for another moment. "Then again,it was only Chad.I could've dealt with him easily."

"I don't 's up to Luna." I said,chugging down my chocolate milkshake.

"Still,Luna probably should've been more considerate of walked out in the dark at a dangerous hour." said Ami. "Not to be so censure of it."

"Well,maybe we shouldn't talk about it here." Lita suggested. "Too many people could easily...whoa."

We all looked in her direction,following her gaze to a small crowd over at the plushie machine.A guy was on it,concentrating really hard on the hook as he controlled it.

"Who is _that_?" she said,suddenly in a more girly ,she said, "He's so dreamy..."

His hair was short and wore some sporty cap and glasses,along with a plain green shirt,a sporty blazer,and blue first he didn't seem so hunk material,but his face was the works of it all once you caught a glimpse of it.

"Hey Andrew,could you come here?" Mina called him a short second,he was at their table.

"Need anything,girls?" he said,flashing a smile that used to melt me until I got over him.

"Who's that guy over there?" Raye asked.

"Joe?" he said as if it were obvious. "He goes by Game Machine Joe a lot by sometimes to collect the plushies and donate them to orphaned 's really good at the drops one,never has."

"A good guy?What else is there?" said Lita. "How come we haven't seen him before?"

He shrugged. "You girls haven't come in so another hangout?"

"No way,this is one of the only places we all enjoy." said Ami. "And it holds more memories here than I can remember.I first hung out with Serena here."

I smiled. "We'd never hang somewhere else more than we do here...besides our own houses."

"But of course,Serena _is_ my best customer." he turned to Lita. "I haven't really...gotten to know Joe,but he doesn't seem the type to turn a girl like 've got a chance."

"You think so Andrew?" Lita sat up from her slouch.

He nodded as he walked back to the counter. "If I were a girl,Joe wouldn't seem so bad to give a I'm a guy,so..."

"You think I should do it?" Lita blushed all of a sudden,glancing at Joe.

"If you want to Lita,we're not stopping you." Mina smiled in that way she did when these kind of situations came up. "Just go and do your method."

"Method?" I repeated.

"What do you mean method?" Raye and Ami asked.

Mina shook her head. "Young ones,you have much to 't you know that everyone has their own way of asking someone out?This is the same kind of whatever Lita does is probably the best way for her."

"You guys are just making me more nervous." Lita said between her teeth. "Oh heck,I'm gonna do it." She slid out of our booth and slowly made her way towards the crowd as it was splitting up.

"'s going away so they can talk privately." said Mina.

"Who's going to talk privately?"

Out of nowhere,Darien and his crew passed by and slid into the booth ahead of them.

"Hey,meatball summer?" Darien flicked me in the head.

I growled gratingly. "Touch me again and you'll be covered in milkshake."

"I hear you." he smiled.

"Doing medical training,Ami?" Zoisite asked.

"Yeah." Ami nodded. "How'd you know?"

"A friend of mine went into the hospital yesterday to pick up his said he saw you with a patient." he replied.

"How does your friend know who I am?" she eyed him. "How does he know what I even look like?"

He flushed. "I...have no idea."

"Raye,are you free tomorrow?" Jadeite asked.

Raye held her chin and thought. "Huh...I think I'm booked this again in another century."

Nephrite snickered. "So where's Lita?"

"Talking to some guy." I said grumpily. "Joe,wasn't it?"

"...she's what?" he said,sounding alarmed. "Where?"

"The plushie machines." Ami girls and I looked at each other.I couldn't help but think then that-

"You guys are never gonna guess!" Lita came back squealing like a girlish fan girl-which was totally not in her nature as a sporty teenaged girl.

"Did you ask him out?" Raye eyed Nephrite as he seemed to listen in.

"Well," she blushed. "we didn't really get to talk much cause he said he had to he said he'd meet me here way he brought it up though,it was really..I don't know...like how a real sweet guy would say it."

"So it's like a date?" Mina nodded. "If you put it that way.I can't really label things when I'm not so sure."

"Who's the guy?" Nephrite asked,a poker face replacing the shocked one from before.

"Oh,." Lita looked as if she just realized they were there. "When'd you get here?"

"Five minutes ago." he answered,almost as if in a snarl. "So...who's this guy you're gonna go out with tomorrow?"

She frowned when his tone changed. "His name's 's really nice and a good to orphan kids."

"Is that how much you know about him?" he said. "That's not a lot to you shouldn't be so quick."

"What?" Lita folded her arms. "What the--?What is up with you today?"

"...Lita,Neph's not doing so good." Kunzite put a hand on his shoulder. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well his attitude's like a jerk." she said. "Maybe...I think...let's go girls."

We all got up at once and left without looking Darien didn't have the heart to call me meatball head again and ruin the scene.

"Wow,that was tense back there." said Mina when we were outside.

"I don't know what was up with really weird for some reason." Lita said,her expression softening. "Probably grouchy from yesterday."

"Those guys are jerks anyway." said Raye. "Nothing to get from em' but crap."

"So why'd you go out with Darien?" Ami asked.I flinched.I didn't like hearing that my friend and my enemy went out was weird and disgusting and gross and a lot of things that were wrong.

"Hey,that was different then." Raye frowned. "I was-"

"Desperate?" Mina got elbowed in the stomach. "Ow!"

"I...wanna go home." said Lita,stopping on the sidewalk. "Maybe a few hours of solitude will do me good.I don't need anyone to be my pain in the ass today.

Ami gave her a sympathetic smile. "If it's Nephrite,you'll forget about it eventually and maybe tomorrow will be don't want this getting in your way when you meet Joe tomorrow."

"Yeah,you're right Ames." she said after another moment. "So you guys don't mind if I split?"

"Go home." Mina waved a hand. "You'll need time to find something to wear for your a little girly but something that will fit your style and the advice."

"Thanks.I'll see you tomorrow...maybe." she shrugged and went another she was gone:

"I knew that Nephrite had the hots for her!" Mina exclaimed,almost too loud.

"Shut up!We're still close enough to the arcade!" Raye got on to her.

"But yes,there's clearly some fondness from Nephrite shown towards Lita." said Ami, wasn't in her nature to talk about someone behind their back.

I put my hands on my hips. "Okay,so there's Raye and Jadeite,Ami and Zoisite,and now Lita and soon-to-bes."

"What!?" Raye screeched,glaring at me. "What do you mean soon-to-bes?"

I shrugged to keep from smiling. "Just a thought..."

"Let's drop it before things get out of hand,children." Mina stepped between us. "Serena,don't forget you and Darien,though."

"Say what?" I raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be double and I are never-meant-to-bes,got it?The bickering,the arguments...has it not gotten to your head yet?"

"Sure,sure, you say." she smiled. "Come on,let's go before passer-bys might think we're dealing drugs or something."

Ami frowned. "We're four sixteen-year-old could you get dr-"

"Let's just go 'll save you your breath." Mina pulled her along.

X---Darien---X

"What...was...that?" Jadeite grinned,slapping Nephrite on the arm. "Are you jealous or something,dude?"

"I am definitely _not_ jealous." answered Nephrite,turning back around in our seemed to be calming down. "Just...I've never realized the possibility that Lita was free to other guys.I never considered it."

Kunzite shook his head. "Well,that's what realize you like someone,but before you know it,they've gone off with someone else."

"Who said I liked Lita that way?I don't like her in that way at all." Nephrite defended.

"Oh sure.I'll say I'll believe that for your sake,Neph." Zoisite said.

"Hey,I said I don't like-like her." he said. "She's like...say,a little sister to me.I'm just being protective."

I smiled sympathetically. "If you want us to drop it,we will Neph."

He looked at me and I nodded. "Change of subject?"

"Whatever you say." I said.

"Fine,if we can't talk about Neph's stubborn denial," Jadeite muttered something about ruined fun. "Can we talk about the nightmare you were having last night,Dare?"

I frowned,looking taken aback.I thought about last night and realized what he meant. "You must've heard me tossing and turning then?"

"I know that it's about that princess again." he said. "Isn't it?"

"You're already predicting my dreams." I said. "You really want to know?"

"If it's the same one,I pass." Kunzite said with blasé.

I sighed and looked down at the table. "Actually,it's eccentrically different this I dreamt,it was the same setting as was in the shadows and instead of begging...she tells me to find the Rainbow Crystals before they she says that the seven of them will create the Imperium Silver Crystal,which I have no idea what she's talking that,she just goes on about finding them before they do."

"First of all," Zoisite's face was confused. "what are the Rainbow Crystals?"

"He just said he didn't know what she was talking about." Nephrite rolled his eyes.

"Well who's 'they'?" asked Jadeite.

I shrugged. "Have no had me mind boggled all I was thinking that these Rainbow Crystals,this Imperium Silver Crystal,and the crystal she's been talking about for the past months are all connected to fit the explanation."

"Jeez,Dare,your dreams are getting bemusing." Kunzite complained.

"I know,I what's really bothering me is the 'they' she keeps mentioning." I replied.

"Hypothetically,it's Beryl she's talking about." said Zoisite. "I mean,they're the bad and her damn course she wouldn't want the crystal to end up in that witch's filthy hands...if you can call them hands."

Jadeite snickered to himself. "More like dusty old bones with how old she's looking."

"Yeah, I just wish,for once,that we could be sure.I mean,the Sailor Scouts have means of getting one step ahead of _must_ have some kind of guardian or something." I heaved a sigh.

"You know,have any of you ever considered being copartners or affiliates with those scouts?" Nephrite asked. "Not to say that we can't handle enemies ourselves,but I don't see there's a reason to be separate hero groups when we're both fighting for justice."

"We help them out when we're there." said Zoisite. "But then there's that point where Darien's looking for this princess.I'll bet they have no idea who she is."

"Yeah,but maybe...since they're always so forward,they might be able to help us." Jadeite agreed with Nephrite.

I got out of the booth. "I don't know sounds like a beneficial move,but..." I headed to the bathroom. "we don't even know who the Sailor Scouts really will we be able to work with them when we can only meet them in transformation?" I sighed once again as I passed the booth the girls had been then I stopped when my eye caught something in the seat of the ,I stepped back and picked it up,examining kind of device...I looked like a pedometer at first,but then I saw the unmistaken Sailor Moon symbol on the back of it was the fan merchandise?I pressed a button and the little screen on it came to life like a I knew it,the screen showed a sleeping white cat with a weird crescent on its head.I frowned and pressed another screen changed to another time,I heard a voice too.

"Dumb Nephrite...what's his problem?I'm not doing anything wrong!Ugh..." came the recognizable voice of screen displayed movement as if taping a video while you walked.I saw trees and local houses that I've seen the screen shifted when the moving intensed a little.I saw the ground,the sidewalk then.I paused when I saw familiar grey sneakers taking step by step.I've seen them before.I were...Lita's.I widened my eyes and examined the device time,I took a close look at all the buttons.I was able to notice that only one button was was the larger button of the others,right beside the it were the words:CALLING ALL SCOUTS.I almost dropped the thing when it shut off back to the booth,I was almost speechless.

"You'll never guess...I found some strange thing." I said,showing them the pink gadget in my hand. "It's really weird.I pressed a button and then-"

"Where'd you get that?" Zoisite frowned,concentrating on it all of a sudden. "That's a rare to find one now that there are cellphones and whatnot now."

"You _would_ know what it is,Zoi." Jadeite rolled his eyes.

I looked at him. "A communicator?This one has the Sailor Moon sign on you think it's just a fanatic product?"

Zoisite shrugged. "I don't looks similar to of different with the way it's kinds of things are really built them in watches in America for the FBI and the CIA."

"Well,it looks like a toy to me." Nephrite said,flicking it on the side.

I stared at it and had to be 'd be worth it,maybe,if I went and the end,I had left the guys to go to one of the leading Sailor Moon merchandise stores.I _did_ feel a little crazy to even think, Zoisite said that this place had every Sailor Moon product on its shelves.I couldn't help but take a chance.

X---NegeVerse---X

"How the hell do we work this thing,Kunzite?" Zoisite asked him,scrutinizing the dark crystal in her two generals occupied one of the biggest rooms in the palace,after the throne manipulated the crystal,making float in the air with only a finger controlling its direction.

"I don't are you asking me?I'm not its creator." he responded rather curly than he usually would,especially if it were paced back and forth by the door attentively.

"Kunz?" she sat up from her laid,midair position. "What's on your mind?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing.I'm just...trying to plan our next 's not easy when you're new to what you're supposed to be doing.I've only got the details that Queen Beryl gave us."

"Are you really that frustrated?" she asked,noticing his strained tone. "Think of it as embarking on a new course we're not going to know what to do."

"Yes,but..." he sighed after a moment and looked up at her. "You're right."

"Maybe you should relax and calm down." she lifted a finger and sent the dark crystal towards him. "Forget about the plan for a minute and focus on this thing."

He took it in his hands. "I thought Queen Beryl said it'd show us the crystal holders?"

" I wasn't able to discover,until now," Beryl's booming voice startled them looked up at the other end of the room and watched as her head appeared in a holograph-like form.

"Queen Beryl." Zoisite,lowering herself to the ground,and Kunzite kneeled down in esteem.

"Now,I've learned that the crystal I've given you will only reveal one crystal holder at a then,it won't just work when you fancy it to,it'll show a holder once it detects 's as if the crystal works while you hold it in your hand this very second,Kunzite." she explained. "So the time of its first find will be unexpected.I'd like to have the crystals as soon as possible,though,so work hastily."

"Your orders are our duties,Queen Beryl." they said together in monotone.

"I'll believe it when it happens." she said,almost as if sneering. "Now-"

The crystal glowed all of a sudden and Kunzite let it go as it raised up in another second,a young man with short brown hair and glasses showed up was walking with a full sack slung on his back and wearing a sports jacket.

X---Serena---X

"Artemis!" Mina led the way into her house. "I'm home!And the girls are with me!"

"Where are your parents?" Raye asked after she shut the front door behind her.

She looked at her oddly. "They're busy course they wouldn't be 're gone on some business trip."

"Hey,I forgot that your parents were the workaholic type." Raye replied,sounding a little angry.

"I get that a lot." she started to head followed her. "They're barely around,but I don't mind.I get to see them at least once a I get to contact them on the weekends."

"Sounds as busy as my mom used to be." said Ami. "She settled down, as hectic as before,but still busy."

"At least your mom isn't around to ground you or tell you to do homework." I complained,a little envious.

"Serena,your mom is the dream." said Raye. "She's a mom that everyone dreams of!A homey,caring,nice,and loving could you not want her around all the time?"

I nodded. "I love that part,but it's the part of her that tells me to do stuff I don't and such."

"She wouldn't be a mom if she didn't do those things." Ami said. "Even my mom has to tell me to put the books down and clean the windows."

"It's your dad that's super protective." said Mina,rolling her eyes. "My dad is cooler than that."

"Well maybe I'd rather have a protective dad than a eager grandfather." Raye disagreed. "He's already talking grandchildren!"

"Can you keep the vocals down?" Artemis complained as we reached Mina's stretched and frowned at all the shopping bags everywhere. "Did you go shopping just now girls?"

"_We_ didn't go shopping anywhere." I said,raising an eyebrow at Mina. "I know you said you bought a lot,but this is are you gonna fit all this in your closet?" I picked up a bag and pulled out yellow sundress.

"I've got it covered!" she snatched it from me. "This is this year's summer ,isn't it?"

"Or a bit much." Ami frowned. "Can you at least clear some of this out of the way so we aren't crowded at the doorway?"

"Yeah,yeah,sure..." Mina grabbed the shopping bags and threw them near the wall by her closet. "So Arty,you've been sleeping all day?"

"I'm-" he yawned. "not sure."

"Well if you were out long enough to not notice Mina's been gone,then you've basically slept through the morning and part of the afternoon." said Raye.

He stood up from the bed. "Well,I'm a 've gotta nap more than just eight hours."

"True." Ami nodded,agreeing.

"So...you think you might need help with sorting all your clothes and everything?" I asked. "You've got a lot,plus the ones you just bought."

"Don't worry about it." Mina shook her head. "Artemis will help me out 'll just take a couple hours."

Artemis froze. "Oh why do I have to?Serena just offered!Why can't you let them help?"

"Because they make more criticism than you do." she responded,throwing a pair of heels into the closet.

"We do not!" Raye folded her arms. "Come on,it'll be easier with eight hands instead of two hands and four paws with no opposable thumbs."

"A little offensive." the cat muttered.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Fine,fine, no judging."

"Hold on,let me check if I have anything on the communicator." I stuck my hands in my pockets and dug around for the it was strange when I couldn't feel I checked again. "Hey,guys,I can't find my communicator!"

"What?" Ami frowned. "Serena,if someone else gets a hold of it,there could be some consequences ,costing your identity!"

"Calm down Ames." I told her,though worried myself. "You're making me a worrywart!Now where could it be!?"

"Just retrace your steps,meatball brain." Raye suggested.

I paused,remembering something. "The last time I think of it,I had it at the of you wanna come with me?"

Raye picked up a shirt from the floor. "'re helping Mina."

I pouted. "Fine!I'll go by myself!" I stomped out of the room and then ran all the way out of the was one thing for the girls to know I lost my communicator,but Luna was another thing.I didn't want to get my eardrums busted and the fun sucked out of I ran like the wind.

X---Darien---X

"Excuse me sir..." I walked over to the clerk at the cash looked up at me at. "Do you sell _every_ Sailor Moon product here?" Despite the shelves full of things with the heroine's head on it,I had to ask to make sure.

"Ah,a major fan I presume?" he responded. "Yes, sell the entire Sailor Moon collection of since that Tuxedo Mask fellow showed up,we're thinking of adding him to some 's just a matter on finding out what's his part in all the Sailor theme."

I frowned at the thought of my image appearing on lunch boxes and was sort of...weird.I shook my head and returned to reality. "Okay,are you familiar with every item here?"

"What?Oh, ,we've recently hired that kind of person." he motioned for me to wait as he went in the door behind another minute,he returned with a middle aged woman.

"You want to ask about the products here?" she asked,brushing her red hair back. "I'm Umi,expert on comic Sailor Moon arrived,I've been very 's real,not make-believe."

I nodded slowly.I have a hunch that these people aren't people 're...like brainwashed zombies taught to obsess over Sailor Moon. "So,I was just wondering if this came from one of your stores." I dropped the gadget on the counter.

She picked it up and examined it for a her response was quicker than I expected. "This is not a Sailor Moon item at one,this is not her sign." She pointed to the crescent I knew well on the back of it. "And on every Sailor Moon product there is,and trust me,it's stated on fine print on the country's approval,that there must be a brand name somewhere on you can see,there is no brand name either this is just another toy or a failed it is." She took another look at it and passed it back to me. "I can also see on there a button's labeled:calling all scouts are there to be included with a Sailor Moon item?She doesn't work with any assistants,if I may say is a fact."

I took it know-it-alls know absolutely nothing true about Sailor Moon!How is anybody believing this garbage?Is the press getting their facts straight?Or maybe the news?If I start having all these things made after me,I'd rather change my hero is the sleeziest place I've been.

"You've completely wasted my time." the woman said. "Sailor Moon herself could've fought a battle and saved the city in just this !" The man from before came back. "I'm going back to my post."

I left without another I left the store,I wondered what was I holding in my hands?Who did it belong to?Now that I just wasted my time at the phony shop,I didn't know what else to do with this thing.I thought about lady said that this wasn't Sailor Moon's sign.I looked at the crescent moon on the back of ,I suddenly felt like I had seen it I gained focus again,I was able to think more _was_ her sign.I've seen it ,her name was Sailor _Moon_.That was basically obvious to any average-minded it be hers?I I should get some more info out on it.I can't just rely on that one fact.

I looked up to make sure I was walking in the right direction.I might as well go back to the Crown Arcade. "." I studied the device for the twelfth time.I went back to the label:_CALLING ALL SCOUTS_.The so called 'expert' woman believes there are no really,no one but the Earth Defenders and I know about the Sailor ,I can't expect anyone to mention the scouts.I paused no one knows about the scouts,then scouts wouldn't be on this it be that this really belongs to Sailor Moon?As I turned the corner,I heard rapid footsteps coming towards ,before I could move out of the way or even look up,I had someone slammed into my chest with a firm force.

"What in the-!Oh crap,that hurts like...ow!"

"I'm sorry,are you o-" I halted when I looked down to see who'd run into shocked and half amused,though I didn't really see how it was funny,I outstretched my hand. "This time I haven't run into you in the morning,but noon meatball head."

She sat up at once,recognizing my _that_ was was a scowl that greeted me when she actually recognized me. "Don't call me meatball head!"

"Well,you're I might start considering it." I teased,my hand still out towards her. "Here."

"I pass." she ignored my hand and got up at least she hadn't started crying.

"What are you doing heading back this way?" I asked her. "Thought you left with the girls?"

"I did." she said. "I just...dropped something really I'm looking for it."

I laughed. "It's likely for you to be so irresponsible,isn't it?"

She glared at me. "Can you just move aside so I'll be on my way?"

"You can go around." I said,gesturing behind a moment it looked like she was going to call me a rude jerk or something like that-probably then she stared just stared at something. "Whoa,where'd your mind go meatball head?"

"Where did you get that?" she pointed to something in my hand.

I realized she was talking about the pink gadget. "At the arcade."

"That's mine.I've been looking for it!" she grabbed it from my hand easily while I was off was _hers_?I was certain that maybe it could've been...

"Yes!It's safe and sound!" she held it tight,jumping around in joy. "If I'd lost it,who knows what could've happened to me?Like-"

My ears opened up then she stopped and realized I was right it something really that secretive?

She sighed. "Um...th-thanks for finding it devil-spawn...I think."

"Can I ask what exactly is it?" My head was was hers?But if it wasn't merchandise...She can't possibly be-

"Oh,it's just nothing!" she answered,smiling nervously. "Just a...I gotta go!See ya!"

I watched her run off,instinctively feeling suspicious for some reason.

...........

**Author's Note**

First,I'd like to say thank you if you have continued reading on from the first chapter.I'll bet you noticed a lot of mistakes in the first and now this 't get me even started on that.I know I don't have an editor yet,but all those mistakes are caused be the document uploader on this website.I had nothing to do with me,I compared my orignal documents of both chapters and the documents on this site that I'd uploaded.I realized that they weren't the same,considering the many mistakes and missing words.I have no idea what's wrong,but I'm sorry if you get you want to get the correct versions of the chapters,please message me and I will try to send it to you as soon as that,I'm still going to be working on this will be a while before I post chapter 3 though,because unlike 2 and1,I don't have it already typed.I still have to work on what's please be patient. :D Also,if you have any questions,please message or review me.I appreciate it a .

(R&R please!)


End file.
